purebloodlegaciesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vampire
Vampires are magically reanimated corpses that must drink the blood of the living in order to remain sentient They are possessed by the spirit of the deceased human that had inhabited the body whilst alive. Vampires are a viral species. They are the most known species in the supernatural world. They are the primary supernatural species in The Pureblood Legacies. History Sometime in 6000 BC, Irina's husband Josef fell terribly ill. Desperate to save him, Irina sought the help of her friend Amara, a witch. Amara then offered to heal Josef as well as create an elixir that would prevent Josef from dying. Irina, afraid of losing Josef, agreed. After Amara healed Josef, Irina gave him the elixir before taking it herself. Over the next 24 hours, both Irina and Josef fell fatally ill before dying. However, a few hours later, the two came back to life completely healed despite their earlier conditions. Not soon after coming back, however, did Irina and Josef realize that something wasn't right as they could not bear the sun without burning nor could they seem to satisfy a buring hunger. Once the sun was gone from the sky, the two ventured to Amara's, where they told her of what happened to them. Amara then realized that the Celestials had reversed the effects of the elixir as punishment for gaining immorality and that because they had cheated death by coming back from it, the Celestials had made Irina and Josef's "vitality" dependent on the consumption of the essence of human life: blood. Creation Vampires can be created two ways: biologically or artificially. The transformation occurs upon the entry of vampire blood into a person's body. Vampire blood is what contains the magical substance known as băutor nemuritor. Vampire blood can be administered either via consumption, injection or by reproduction. The transformation occurs over a time frame of 24 hours that begins immediately after the entry of blood into the body. There will be no physical evidence of this at first despite immediate activity. Once administered, the blood will spread as it attacks and weakens the body. About 12 hours later, the body will succumb to the blood as it begins its penetration of the immune system. At 20 hours in, the blood starts to attack the heart. Due to the overwhelming power of the blood, the heart gives out, resulting in death. As the 24 hours come to an end, the corpse reanimates itself with the help of the blood's reesurrective properties. The transformation process can also be sped up if the subject dies within the 24 hour period. Convert Vampires A large majority of the vampires in existence were converted, meaning that they were either born as a human or another supernatural species and became a vampire later in life. While most convert vampires are alive and healthy at the time of conversion, few were converted prior to death with the intent of saving their life. In this case, transformation takes place immediately following death and takes the standardized 24 hours. Dhampirs and Purebloods Dhampirs Main Article: Dhampir Dhampirs, being only part-''vampire, are not considered actual vampires. They are born with full exposure to their powers, and thus do not need to undergo any sort of transformation in order to do so. Dhampirs have been known to attempt vampire status, but rarely do dhampirs come back to life after death. Such attempts at becoming vampires are frowned upon within the dhampir race, which is known for hunting vampires. Purebloods ''Main article: Pureblood Vampire Purebloods are vampires that were born to two vampires. These vampires are born without access to their powers and appear as humans. They were born with vampire blood in their DNA which, when released into the body, begins the transformative process of evolution. This process completes their transformation and grants them access to their powers. Evolution occurs either over the 24 hours prior to turning the age of 20 or before then in the event of death, in which case evolution occurs in the 24 hours following death. Physiology When they pick up on either the scent or sight of blood, are angry, or about to bite a person or animal, the skin of a vampire grows pale while their eyes become a blood-red color. Their fangs also develop immediately. Due to being dead, their heart does not beat and therefore, they do not breathe. They are room temperature and grow stronger with age. Diet Vampires must drink the blood of the living in order to remain sentient. Despite this, they can eat human food but do not gain any strength from it. It also is flavorless to them. Sociology Because vampires are the most powerful supernatural species known, they tend to regard themselves as superior to others. Such ideas and behaviors have greatly affected inter-species communication, allowing for prejudice and stereotyping regarding vampires. Vampire Interaction Most vampires isolate themselves from other vampires, however, there are some who take to joining covens. Exchanging blood with another vampire is regarded to be an intimate and personal experience. When two vampires who are romantically involved with each other exchange blood, the sensation is said to match that of sexual intercourse. Human Interaction Most vampires belittle humans and even detest vampires who choose to associate themselves with humans or even adapt to human culture. This is done typically because of the desire for human lifestyle or in effort to avoid exposure. Ways that such vampires go about this can include using Solis Clipeum to walk in the sunlight, consuming human food in public or eating only animal blood. Supernatural Interaction Werewolves Due to the Regiment's pro-vampire stance, as well as the War of the Night, many vampires have come to despise werewolves. Witches Mermaids Succubi Human Awareness of Vampires It is actual vampire law that humans remain unaware of vampires. Powers and Abilities Traditional Abilities *'Disease Immunity' - Vampires are immune to all human-targeted diseases, illnesses, viruses and infections. *'Enhanced Agility' - Vampires are known to have superhuman agility and reflexes. They can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements without effort or exhaustion. *'Enhanced Durability' - Vampires possess a physical durability that is stronger than that of any other species. They can take numerous blows of internal and external assault without being slowed down. *'Enhanced Memory' - Vampires possess a near-perfect ability to recall events with great detail and are also unable to forget things. The only way a vampire would be able to forget something is if a Pureblood manipulated them into doing so. *'Enhanced Speed' - Vampires are able to move faster than any other species, often exceeding the limitations of human sight. Both long and short distance traveling appears as blurs to humans. Short distances, in particular, can be covered almost immediately. Similar to strength, speed only increases with age. *'Enhanced Strength' - Vampires are physically stronger than any other species, and only grow stronger with age. They can move, carry and throw dense, lengthy or overweight items without much work. Older vampires can easily overpower younger vampires with hardly any effort. Vampires automatically have the upper hand when in physical combat with humans regardless of their age. Other astonishing feats include being able to throw fully grown humans as far as the length of a football field, uproot trees, dismember humans, lift greatly weighted objects such as cars or large rocks, and rip out internal organs, all with little to no effort. *'Enhanced Senses' - Vampires have extremely sharp senses of smell, sight, and hearing that exceed those of humans and werewolves. They are able to hear conversations that tack place in distant buildings. They can also hear phone conversations as if they were on the standing right beside the person on the other end of the line. Over time, they learn to control and block out noises that they do not want to hear or are not related to their current actions. In terms of smell, vampires can pick up the smell of blood and many other things that are several meters away. The sight of a vampire can extend to being able to see colors more vibrantly, see in complete darkness, and being able to see well from great distances. *'Immortality' - Vampires possess an infinite lifespan and do not age physically. *'Memory Absorption' - Vampires have the unique ability that allows them to absorb the memories of their victims when they feed directly from them. This can only done if the victim is currently thinking of a memory while being fed on. *'Mental Manipulation' - Vampires have the ability to both control and influence thoughts, actions, and behaviors, as well as alter or erase memories. They can "manipulate" humans and dhampirs but not other supernaturals or other vampires. Manipulation is a power that cannot be acted upon immediately without knowledge of knowing how to do so. Repeated manipulation can lead to negative effect on the mental stability and/or functioning of the victim. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' - Vampires can recover damaged tissues after a physical blow within seconds, but still feel the pain of a wound prior to healing. Vampires can also snap broken bones back into place and are able to recover from more severe wounds such as gunshot and stab wounds that have not struck the heart. Physical injuries are the only type of injury that can be recovered with this power. Human blood has been known to increase the speed of healing. *'Retractable Fangs' - Vampires have elongated retractable fangs that may come out when they pick up on the scent or sight of blood though control over this can be learned. They can also be exhibited when they are angry or about to bite a person or animal. Unique Abilities *'Emotional Identification' - An emotional bond can form between a vampire and their creator. Such a bond allows both vampires to identify the other's feelings. This usually occurs if the creator had emotional ties to the new vampire prior to transformation. *'Insight Link' - When a vampire feeds on another vampire with whom they share a biological connection, a mental connection can be formed (typically without knowledge of either party) which allows the vampire feeding to share their visual perspective with the other vampire. During such times, the vision of the afflicted becomes clouded with the current visual perspective of the vampire with whom the afflicted is linked to. Such visions occur only in the event that the vampire whose visual perspective is being shared is in a state of immense emotion, such as rage, despair, or euphoria. Such a power is rare between converted vampires, but not so much with Purebloods. Weaknesses Common Weaknesses *'Animal Blood Consumption' - Drinking animal blood will weaken a vampire's strength. *'Decapitation - '''Vampires can also be killed by manually removing their head. *'Draining''' - Being drained of their blood weakens them. It places them into a state of immobility where they can only be revived once they feed on blood. *'Fire' - The skin of vampires is known to be sensitive to fire and thus highly flammable and fatal. *'Heart Extraction - '''Another method of killing a vampire is by removing their heart, which causes instant death. Only vampires themselves are strong enough to do this. *'Lack Of Blood Intake '- The lack of blood intake will severely weaken a vampire over time. They grow paler as time goes by and eventually become immobile and look more "dead". Once they feed on blood again, the skin color returns to normal as well as their strength, *'Magic - The power of magic is extremely fatal to vampires. For example, witches and wizards can slow a vampire down by penetrating their mind, which is known to be extremely painful. They can also cast spells that create an illusion that one is being physically tortured. A witch or wizard can kill a vampire with the right spell. *'''Physical Trauma - Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause pain to vampires and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. *'Silver' - Silver can severely incapacitate vampires. Objects are often dipped in silver for protection against them. A silver stake or bullet to the heart can kill them, otherwise a silver stake or bullet elsewhere will only incapacitate them for a few seconds, and such injuries take the a little longer to heal than other wounds. *'Sunlight -' Vampire skin is highly sensitive to UV light, which makes them prone to burning in the sunlight, which can quickly lead to them bursting into flames and dying. *'Werewolf Bite' - A bite from a werewolf can severely affect a vampire. While it is not fatal, it can weaken them and cause physical deformation as well as decrease mental stability. The Iustus Faction is known to use werewolf toxins on their subjects in effort to torture them. It can be remedied. *'Wood - '''Vampires are susceptible to wooden weapons such as stakes and bullets. Injuries acquired from wooden objects will, like silver, take longer to heal than other wounds. However, if a wooden stake or bullet is driven into a vampire's heart, the result will be instantaneous and permanent death. *'Vampire Blood Consumption''' - Drinking another vampire's blood does not keep a vampire vital. Enhancements Vampires can become stronger by utilizing specific resources such as: *'Solis Clipeum' - A magical potion that protects vampires from sunlight, thus allowing them to roam freely during the day. The effects of the potion can only be obtained by bathing in it, using one drop per day. The effects of the potion last 24 hours, and if one forgets to or does not bathe in it daily, the fatal effects of the sunlight will reemerge until the potion is absorbed into the vampire's skin again. Known Vampires Trivia *While vampires are able to have children, the chances of a vampire becoming pregnant are slim. *The offspring of any race of vampire will always inherit vampiric abilities. *They are not drawn to the blood of their biological relatives. Category:Supernaturals